On sacra le malin
by Exces
Summary: Un conte Disney vous aurait offert un happy end spécial. Derek aurait convaincu Stiles de le suivre, s'en serait suivi un monologue sensible qui vous aurait ému et vous aurait fait sourire. Le coucher de soleil, en panel dans le fond de parking, aurait projeté sur leurs visages des nuances tièdes et ils se seraient embrassés. L'émotion aurait été simple. Il n'y aurait eu qu'eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes **: Fanfic écrite pour Ruize-chan. Elle m'a donné les directives, j'ai fini de tracer les perspectives, j'ai pas mal galéré à trouver une histoire un peu construite, du moins développable. Quatre protagonistes, nos préférés : Derek, Isaac, Scott et Stiles. Que du malheur bien que je déteste écrire du angst. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je suis inconsolable. Oh, surtout, allez lire son OS **Parce qu'on est pas dans un conte de fées, **il m'a énormément inspiré et il est vraiment excellent. _Good luck !_

**La fin **

« Il ne m'a pas suivi. »

Sa main avait glissé tout le long du dos d'Isaac, sans langueur, sans affection : c'était un signe d'acceptation de sa nouvelle misère, de son perpétuel échec social. Il avait le regard sans émotion, les sourcils froncés par automatisme. Oui, il fonctionnait en automate quand il ne savait pas comment réagir convenablement.

On l'avait rejeté, encore. Scott n'avait pas voulu de son aide, Erica, Boyd et Peter n'avaient pas voulu de son avis. Aujourd'hui, Stiles ne voulait pas d'un futur commun.

Isaac leva son regard de perfection trop haut et loupa le visage qu'il aurait voulu saisir : arrêté aux poutres pourries et au plafond cimenté, l'état de délabrement de son quotidien et de sa vie trouva son motif dans cette habitation de fortune. Monstre et sans famille, il vivait dans le sous-sol de nouveau, sans chaîne d'accord, accompagné cette fois, mais avec une peine congénitale qu'il partageait avec son alpha.

Deux dans le malheur ne voulait pas dire plus de force face à lui. Ils étaient accablés en duo, quelle magie ! Ils se soutenaient mais ne vivaient pas mieux. Comment bien vivre quand on ne s'accepte pas, qu'on s'efface et qu'on s'oublie ?

L'odeur du bois en tronc manquait à Derek. Il était accroc à la forêt étendue : il était prisonnier dans cette cave à métro foutu. Cependant, Isaac s'y sentait mieux, et il ne pouvait pas nier que l'endroit était un peu plus sain... Presque plus commode.

Quand le contact se fit enfin entre eux, que le touché ne jouait plus comme valeur décorative, les lèvres s'abaissèrent et les moues dirent plus de choses.

Voilà. Le drame était accompli. Ce n'était pas le jour pour se sortir du mal de vivre et avancer vers de meilleurs desseins. Ils étaient encore un peu irrécupérables.

Derek se posa à côté de l'autre, l'autre l'enfant, l'autre le pardon, et sa tête se coucha contre son épaule, l'angle de son cou ne craignant pas la casse. Ils étaient invulnérables dans la douleur.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

– Il m'a jeté.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris. » Ses paupières gonflées d'insomnies commencèrent à vomir quelques larmes de fatigue. « Je crois qu'il avait autre chose à faire.

– Alors il t'a dit non ?

– C'est pas plus bête que ça. »

Il n'y avait pas d'excès à offrir à la scène. Deux gars qui avaient tous les deux connus la perte d'une famille entière n'avaient rien de grandiloquent à y rajouter. Regardez leur salon : une télé fleurissait de la décharge et le gris, omniprésent, ne racontait rien.

Ils étaient dépossédés de tout.

**XZX**

Il avait rencontré Stiles sur le parking du lycée. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heures. Le climat était stable. La météo splendide.

Stiles avait pris un peu d'avance. Il regarda Derek se garer face à lui, bien calme pour la tournure que les événements allaient forcément prendre. Il savait de quoi il était question ici : Derek lui avait dit cash, il n'avait pas d'effet à gagner, il n'avait pas de belles choses à offrir.

Ainsi, il était tout de même venu à sa rencontre. Derek lui avait dit : _Viens avec moi, quittons cette ville_. Le cliché était drôle, enfin ça l'aurait été si ce ne fût pas Hale qui l'avait formulé, car dans sa voix, quand il disait ça, il ne parlait pas de chevauchée romantique mais de liberté, finale et ultime.

La décision qui allait être prise serait décisive.

Ils ne s'étendirent pas en silences. Quand Derek descendit de sa Camaro, Stiles vint contre lui, à sa rencontre la plus intime, le palpant sans équivoque sans que les lèvres ne se rencontrent pour autant.

« Je suis venu.

– Tu es là. Ta réponse ? »

Les mains touchaient la veste, les muscles, son visage, ses fesses. Il s'agrippait à son corps dans la recherche d'un courage qu'il n'avait pas trouvé pour balancer ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Ma vie est ici.

– Je ne te dis pas de l'abandonner. » Derek se retenait de le toucher en retour. « Tu resteras en contact avec tes proches, tu appelleras ton père.

– Je n'ai même pas encore mon diplôme.

– On pourra attendre que tu l'obtiennes. » Il n'était pas empressé dans le ton, il se tranquillisait, jouait l'attitude détachée. Il ne devait pas transmettre sa peur de mal faire. Il devait persuader Stiles de le suivre, de s'en aller. Il était malade de cette ville et de ceux qui lui tournaient le dos.

« Pourquoi tu ne partirais pas tout seul ? Tu as besoin de grand air, je te laisserais pas respirer.

– J'ai besoin de toi.

– Je sais, Derek. J'aime bien ce côté dépendant. C'était mignon au début. Mais il y a mon père, Isaac, miss McCall...

– Scott. »

Il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de gros. Stiles se recula.

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser Isaac non plus. Lui a vraiment besoin de toi. Ce que tu veux de moi, je ne peux pas. Voilà Derek. Je ne peux pas les laisser.

– Isaac a Scott. Scott ne voit qu'Isaac.

– Ne cherche pas à me dissuader comme ça. Ma réponse est claire. C'est non. »

Il ne s'enfuit pas une fois la discussion finie. Ils se regardèrent vraiment, sans confrontation, en se laissant un dernier temps pour réfléchir. Il n'y aurait pas de_ nous _entre eux, du moins rien de sérieux.

Soit. Derek s'était encore trompé. Pour sûr, Stiles s'était aussi trompé en lui refusant ça, car il n'était pas heureux près des autres, il suffoquait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi crevé.

Chacun avait fait son mauvais choix. Ils se séparèrent sur un dernier contact et Stiles lui sourit à travers le pare-brise. Cette gentillesse le tua jusqu'au dernier atome.

Foutue romance ratée.

**XZX**

Ce que Derek ne sût pas, c'est qu'avant de le retrouver, Stiles passa chez Scott. Il était allé chez lui avec la décision de lui avouer qu'il allait suivre Derek, qu'il était prêt à tenter autre chose ailleurs : il y avait longtemps réfléchi, il en avait parlé à Lydia et même à son père, il était certain de sa décision, il n'avait rien à perdre après tout !

Il voulait être franc avant de se lancer comme un fou. Il était bouillant d'impatience, sans crainte de la réaction de Scott ni de celle de Derek. Il s'était déjà fait tout un film fantasque sur le bon déroulement de l'opération et le nom donné à ses futurs bébés louveteaux.

Il était presque hilare en se postant à la fenêtre de Scott, entrant dans la chambre avec une énergie de vorace.

« Scott ! Grande nouvelle ! »

Il trouva son BFF dans son lit, ordi sur les abdos et les yeux rieurs.

« C'est en rapport avec Lydia ?

– Oh non, non, trop prévisible.

– T'as obtenu le dernier trophée de MMORPG ?

– Que nenni ! J'ai décidé, petit diable, de me lancer dans une grande aventure. »

Il se colla à Scott en discourant, posant son portable au sol et le redressant face à lui :

« Je vais quitter la ville avec Derek.

– Derek... Derek Hale.

– Y'en a pas mille des comme lui.

– Tu déconnes hein.

– Ne sois pas jaloux, je t'enverrai des cartes postales et tu restes le premier second dans mon cœur. »

La truffe de chiot avait perdu en joie.

« Tu peux pas être sérieux.

– Mon père n'est pas contre si j'attends la fin de mes études.

– Tu peux pas tout quitter pour lui.

– On va pas se faire une croisade titanesque ! Et Derek est un bon type. Tout à fait le mien, en plus. »

Scott hochait la tête de gauche à droite avec un air de total refus. Il n'admettait rien. C'était un mauvais délire, un truc de con. Insensé et immature. Stiles, le laisser pour l'autre alpha pas frais qui ne sait même pas prendre soin de lui ? Il allait le détruire !

« Je veux pas que tu fasses ça. Stiles. Stiles, tu peux pas me faire ça.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. T'es pas en train de me faire le coup du ''c'est lui ou moi'', n'est-ce-pas ? Bien sûr que tu me manqueras, on se textera tout le temps, on se fera notre routine, ce sera un peu délicat mais super exclusif-

– On n'a jamais été séparés. On n'a même pas dix-huit ans. »

Les bras ballants, Stiles regarda l'en-bas : il était déçu, accablé. Il n'aurait pas voulu que ça déraille comme ça. Il aurait dû être félicité puis encouragé, ils auraient dû s'en amuser et se faire des plans sensationnels.

Mais là...face à ces yeux, face à cette_ autre _possible...il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas la responsabilité que de lui-même. Scott était sa seconde tête, l'autre partie de sa vie. Il avait trouvé ça génial, d'imaginer un périple et des choses en dehors de la ville, mais là on le retenait et... Il se dit que c'était la première fois qu'on le retint jamais.

« Je sais que je suis pas doué avec les discours, la parole c'est ton truc à toi. Je veux juste te dire que si tu pars, ça n'a plus de sens. Imagine ce serait moi, avec Allison, tu m'aurais laissé faire ?

– Eh bah, j'aurais bien essayé de te dissuader mais...

– Tu peux pas faire ça. »

Stiles acquiesça : « J'ai saisi. »

Vidé d'espérance, il se leva. Scott lui retint les mains, le ramena vers lui.

« On se séparera, un jour. » Il disait ça sur un ton de promesse. « Ça arrivera le jour où je ne pourrais plus te retenir. »

Stilinski sortit sans lui répondre. Il descendit sans pression, sans envie. Une fois lancé sur la route, il ne riait plus, ne pleurait pas. Il commençait à se faire une raison. Si Scott lui avait dit ça, ce devait être le plus légitime à faire. On avait besoin de lui encore un peu. Il était utile. L'indispensable.

Tout n'était pas perdu... Et le bonheur viendrait plus tard.

**XZX**

Un message tonna du portable que Scott serrait étroitement dans sa main, effrayé de la musique et probablement de ce qu'on lui avait envoyé. Quand il lut le nom de l'expéditeur, il se cacha sous sa couette : il se sentait terriblement honteux et égoïste.

Isaac lui reprochait : « Tu m'avais promis de ne pas le retenir. Tu me l'avais juré sur la tête d'Allison. »

Il crut bon de rétorquer : « Heureusement qu'aucun de nous n'est superstitieux. »

La blague ne prit pas et on lui répondit : « Tu m'avais donné ta parole. »

Il ne réussit pas à se défendre et avoua : « J'ai pensé être plus fort que ça. Tu passeras mes excuses à Derek. C'était pas contre lui, c'était contre aucun de vous. »

Isaac était un excellent donneur de leçons : « T'as tout foutu en l'air. »

Mais il n'était pas assez convaincant pour cette affaire. Sans méchanceté, Scott donna le mot de la fin : « Qui sait, j'ai peut-être sauvé quelque chose ce soir. »

**Le début**

* * *

Les bons enfants regardent Arte, les mauvais jouent aux jeux vidéos : les libres, les autres, se matent ce qu'ils veulent et s'amusent de trucs crades. Gros bisous, Ruize-chan, et bisous à vous tous. Je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :** Je n'ai pas écrit ce second chapitre pour ces voraces ignobles qui suivent les fics sans reviews ni tendresse. Je l'ai fait parce que **iantocullen m'a proposé un scénario fantastique **et que je devais y donner forme, sans quoi c'aurait été du gâchis. Alors les Story Follower, je ne vous apprécie pas. Du tout. Vous n'avez eu raison de rien.

* * *

_« Ah ! les beaux jours de bonheur indicible. _

_Où nous joignions nos bouches ! – C'est possible. _

– _Qu'il était bleu, le ciel, et grand, l'espoir !_

– _L'espoir a fui, vaincu, vers le ciel noir. » _Colloque sentimental, Paul Verlaine.

* * *

« Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus égoïste. »

Isaac ne sut pas quoi y répondre. Le choix était justifié des deux côtés. Il y avait à droite le père qui a fui, celui qui les avait abandonnés sans jurer de revenir, à gauche il y avait le gamin qui s'était agrippé au malheur de son meilleur ami parce qu'il ne savait pas comment vivre autrement. Les deux démarches étaient compréhensibles, en un sens, parce que l'erreur est humaine, mais tout de même... Les conneries avaient coûté assez cher.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de...

– Scott ? Il va bien. Il me demande souvent où tu es. Je ne lui dis pas avec moi. Derek, lui, n'a toujours pas rallumé son portable. Il peut être à New York comme à Paris.

– J'ai l'impression d'être sur un radeau avec des deux côtés des rives qui craignent. Je sais pas où amarrer. »

Stiles regarda Isaac d'un air de dire : _Heureusement, toi tu es là_. Isaac lui rendit la réplique muette. Au début ils se bouffaient le nez, maintenant ils se voyaient l'un dans l'autre, grands offerts qu'on a trahi et qui ne savent que pardonner, jamais s'en aller.

Ils se tenaient la patte dans le réconfort des camarades de misère. Ils n'avaient pas eu la foi de traverser cette nouvelle crise tous seuls. À deux, pour une foi, de la chaleur se créait. Y'avait pas de romance à imaginer, ils n'arrivaient même pas à se le formuler. Ils cohabitaient dans un besoin de l'autre énorme.

Cela faisait, quoi, deux semaines ? Trois peut-être que Derek avait plié bagage. Camaro en vrille, pas une valise dans le coffre, pas un au revoir, il n'y eut qu'Isaac qui eut droit à sa bise à peine posée sur sa joue. À peine il l'avait embrassé qu'il avait disparu.

Le mirage Hale traînait depuis comme un fantôme dans l'entrepôt. Lahey y restait par accoutumance, retrouvant encore son empreinte aux murs. Et puis, c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'autre toit : et comme maison, il n'avait personne, bien qu'en cet instant Stiles ait pris une grande place dans sa nouvelle notion de famille.

Stilinski passait les trois-quarts de son temps avec lui. Au lycée, ils se traînaient toujours au cul, aux entraînements ils se douchaient ensembles et repartaient sur le même pas, ils ne respiraient que le même air de peur de suffoquer à nouveau.

On les avait laissés. On les avait laissés de côté. Techniquement, Scott, lui, n'avait pas déserté...il était toujours à Beacon Hills...bien vivant, bien robuste, les nerfs en feux d'artifice... Mais ce n'était plus pareil. Vu que Stiles n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, il avait pris ses distances, ressentant que plus d'espace entre eux pourrait faciliter l'acceptation du présent.

Mais non, Derek était parti. Il était parti sans lui. Il l'avait poussé à s'en aller, à lâcher Isaac, à jouer au connard. Enfin, il n'avait de connard que les yeux sur le bitume, sinon le reste était doux : il se sentait le plus coupable de tout.

Isaac, bien sûr, avait un vague sentiment familier. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir qui que ce soit. On ne l'écoutait pas, il vivait dans le décor. Il jouait une assurance qu'il n'avait pas et ne connaissait de vrai paix qu'en silence, près d'un corps, sur le canapé à mater un film en dehors de la réalité.

Il y avait de la vie en dehors de la ville. L'image avait quelque chose d'insupportable. On leur avait arraché un membre pour l'au-dehors que jamais, jamais ils n'avaient voulu voir.

**XZX**

Bien qu'on le croit fermé à tout, Derek avait ses passions intimes. Il aimait le luxe – regardez cette bagnole, la marque de ses fringues, son smartphone – puis entretenir des images. Il aimait jouer, beaucoup, d'où qu'il se soit aussi facilement épris du petit Stiles. Il avait aussi un goût très prononcé pour les werterns, Clint Eastwood en modèle, il adoptait souvent son profil ou son air pour se former dans le propos.

Le truc de partir en fou était un découlement tout bête de ce truc aimé. Même sans belle au bras, le cowboy solitaire a son étrier pour parcourir les routes et les ciels. Ça avait été dur mais nécessaire. Sans clope au bec, il mâchonnait un mégot invisible, les sourcils rejoint dans son expression la plus déterminée.

Le départ était le renouveau. Un changement d'idées ferait de lui un meilleur homme et il le sentait ! Oh oui, il sentait tout le remue-ménage et ça faisait un bien de taré. Peut-être qu'au final, il était mieux seul qu'accompagné, parce qu'ainsi il se regardait vraiment sans détour et se disait de bons trucs qui soulagent.

Il n'était pas insensible à ceux qui l'attendaient, derrière lui. Tant d'autres l'avaient abandonné qu'il comprenait enfin ce sentiment et profitait plus globalement de l'exil : il s'était cru homme des terres mais il avait eu tort.

Il appartenait au vent. Il chevauchait les terreurs nocturnes. Il faisait des rodéos sur décentes et pouvait enfin s'avouer que là, le visage dans les champs, les montagnes, les côtes, il comprenait d'où il venait.

**XZX**

Scott essayait de déterminer sa propre révolution. Il avait foiré, ça il l'avait compris avec les remontrances de Isaac, le mutisme de Stiles et le départ de Derek. Il n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression d'avoir commis la plus grosse bêtise jamais faite.

Une réaction extraordinaire avait emmené trois comportements à changer du tout au tout et lui, instigateur du grand merdier, n'avait rien vu venir et sentait le poids du remord peser au moins vingt tonnes.

Il ne regrettait pas l'acte parce qu'il avait été beau. Les conséquences étaient le problème. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que tout son quotidien puisse changer d'une décision qui aurait dû, tout logiquement, conserver ce qu'il s'était toujours fait à Beacon Hills : Stiles et lui puis les autres.

Oh, triste sort. Il soupirait plus qu'il n'expirait, sa mère avait vu son désarroi et lui avait conseillé d'aller s'excuser auprès de son meilleur ami avant que les choses n'empirent. S'excuser de quoi ? De trop tenir à lui ? Il avait fait de son mieux pour que la situation n'empire pas et voilà que ça stagnait en hésitation douloureuse.

Au sol, torse nu et allongé contre le tapis, il matait en étoile son plafond. L'espace épuré en grandes étendues le perdait. Ne pas penser le soulageait.

De la main droite, à moitié distrait, il tapa un autre texto pour Stiles qui sûrement, comme les autres, n'aurait pas de réponse.

Il lui dit : « Tu fais quoi ? J'aimerais te voir. Il faut que je te dise. »

Il pensait tenir sa curiosité avec ça : jackpot, il tint le gros lot avec une réponse deux minutes plus tard. « Que tu me dises quoi ? »

Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle.

Il sauta sur le mobile. Le sang lui grillait la cervelle, il fusait en pétard, c'était l'anarchie dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline en flèche lui crevait les nerfs. Il balança :

« Je dois te dire que je suis désolé. » Il trouverait la raison plus tard. L'important était de le ramener vers lui.

« OK. » En dit Stiles. « Passe chez Isaac. »

Il enfila un sweat et sauta de la fenêtre, oublieux souvent des bonnes coutumes humaines. Dans l'urgence, il n'avait qu'une personne en tête et ne fit pas attention directement au lieu de rendez-vous.

Que faisait Isaac entre eux ?

**XZX**

Dans le délire road-movie, y'a pas que la route qui compte, y'a aussi et surtout les points d'arrêt : les rencontres.

Derek s'était arrêté dans un café de station essence, rétro comme on en connaît aux Amériques, sauf que la serveuse n'était pas en uniforme et que la cafetière en verre suintait pas le fond de chaussette mais l'excellent café qui vaut chaque gorgée.

Il avait pris place côté fenêtre avec les voitures qui se jetaient en filantes tout près de lui. Il faisait partie de cette famille-là, il était de ceux qui avaient conquis les chemins et les semées. Arrivé à ce stade, il était fin prêt à revenir chez lui et à se reconcentrer sur l'important. Il prendrait ce qui lui vient de droit et ferait attention au peu qu'il lui restait. Il ne gaspillerait plus une minute en accusation inutile.

Un mug blanc sous les mains – il faisait un peu froid encore malgré le soleil en disque complet – sa veste sur les épaules fermée jusqu'au menton, il n'avait plus sa belle gueule cassée de malheur. Le repos, sur ses traits, avait réussi à lui redonner sa bonhomie. Il était redevenu joli garçon et plus rustre étalon.

Son portable collé à la salière, il l'avait rallumé. Des appels manqués de Peter, des messages de Isaac. Pas un de Stiles. Il n'avait pas donné dans le drame virtuel et ça le soulageait. Il oserait mieux le regarder ainsi.

Le contact ouvert, il appuya sur le téléphone vert, attendit. « Allô ? »

La voix l'émue et il sourit.

« Hey. Je suis à quelques kilomètres de la cité, je reviens pour cette aprem. Tu seras à la maison ?

– Bien sûr. »

Il pressentit un rire dans le souffle de Isaac.

**XZX**

Le ciel était bleu mais moins que les yeux de celui devant lui. Scott lui serra la main, le prit dans ses bras. Sa tête trouva un soutien contre son cou, alors il lui murmura :

« Tu vas me laisser entrer, hein ?

– Oui. Je t'attendais pour m'assurer que cette fois, tu ne dirais rien de mauvais.

– Tu m'en veux encore ?

– Non. Je connais ça, c'est pas si grave.

– Isaac.

– Quoi ?

– Je t'adore. »

Ils se confrontèrent, les souffles emmêlés. Ils ne se dirent rien de trop avancé parce qu'il n'était pas l'heure de tomber en amour. Ils avancèrent chacun face à eux, l'étreinte rompue, ils en gardèrent une trace brûlante. Ils se permettraient plus, un jour, c'était certain.

Scott ouvrit une porte. Il descendit longtemps, sans notion de réelle avancée, engouffré dans des ombres grandissantes, tout en ruine, à revoir. Quand il atteint l'odeur de Stiles, il sût où se poser : au centre, près du wagon en sieste, il faisait le fier, il semblait heureux de le retrouver.

Scott alla vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse commencer sa tirade, Stiles entama le pourquoi :

« Derek revient. »

Ça coupa le souffle de McCall. Oh, alors ce bonheur n'était pas pour lui ? Il arrivait au bon moment, à tout hasard ? Il n'était pas attendu, en fait. Il était au second plan. Il eut du mal à réaliser que Stiles vivait ça souvent sans le lui avoir rapporté avant.

Il enfouit son enthousiasme dans un fond de tiroir. Au moins, il avait le plaisir de l'approcher à nouveau. Regardez ce visage rond, cette bouche en avant qui demande sous ce nez fantaisie, et ces yeux fous qui connaissent trop de troubles pour d'aussi longs cils. Ces grains de beauté, jamais assez nombreux, il les avait vus naître au fil des jours. Il les avait comptés au fur et à mesure. Certains disparaissaient pendant l'été. Scott aimait être surpris encore de cette face trop connue pour qu'on l'en prive.

Il y avança les lèvres et posa un baiser sur la joue gauche, côté cœur, c'est plus fort.

« Merci de m'avoir permis de revenir.

– Il faut dire que t'as l'art de me retenir. J'avais besoin de place pour supporter l'absence de l'autre loup amer. Il a fait sa forte tête et je l'ai un peu pris pour un affront, tu comprends, dans son délire de lycanthrope dominant, je pensais bien qu'il me reprochait un peu ma décision et toi.

– Mais il revient, alors tout va bien ?

– Il faut croire. Derek de retour et ça va redevenir le grand amour. Je ne sais pas trop où faire de blague... Je crois que je suis bêtement content. On se réunit et on fête un gros truc. Ça me semble être une journée géniale. »

Scott hocha la tête. Stiles avait tout vrai. Rien n'était bien précis à part cette vague sensation de bons flux de karma. Y'avait dans l'oxygène quelque chose de frais. La réunion après le néant était salvatrice.

Des pas frappèrent les marches de l'escalier, le bois annonça les invités, et de deux ils passèrent à quatre, et aucun des jeunes hommes ne reconnut vraiment Derek dans son nouvel habit de simplicité.

Stiles lui sauta au cou et fanfaronna :

« Je savais bien qu'on te manquerait, foutu loup des bois ! »

**Demain, ils dansèrent  
**

* * *

Je suis si surprise de cette fin heureuse ! Et c'est fantastique ! Cucul guimauve chiant mais génial ! C'est revigorant. Je suis comblée. Je vous adore !


End file.
